spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Bass' Bubble Bath (SBTTM)
Bubble Bass' Bubble Bath is the fifth episode of SpongeBob: To the Max. Characters * Bubble Bass * Patrick * SpongeBob * Mr. Rocko * Mrs. Puff (mentioned) * Gary Synopsis Patrick tries to get Bubble Bass' bubble bath solution. Also, Mr. Rocko is in the hospital after SB crashes into a wall during his boating test. Transcript Bubble Bass is seen in his bathroom, running the water in his bathtub. He happily sighs. Bubble Bass: There's nothing like having a good Bubble Bass. (laughs) He gets a box of Instant Bubble Bath and pours all its contents into the bathtub. Bubble Bass: Ah, convenience. The smell of the bubble bath makes its way into Patrick's living room. Patrick smells something weird. Patrick: What's that weird smell? It's not my butt, so what is it? He sees a bluish-pink trail that goes all the way to Bubble Bass' open bathroom window. Patrick: (grins in an unsettling way) Hmm... Meanwhile, SB is doing another test drive at the boating school. Mr. Rocko: Whoa, be careful, square dude. SB: I'm trying, I'm trying. Mr. Rocko: You're about to crash into that wall! SB: Oh, no! The boat crashes into the wall, as expected. Back to Patrick, he is seen in his rock pacing back and forth. Patrick: Do I go inside, or do I ask him for that smelly stuff? Or do I break in and steal it all? Bubble Bass sighs. Bubble Bass: This is going to be great. He jumps into the bathtub with a giant thud. Patrick makes a whining sound. Bubble Bass exhales heavily. Bubble Bass: I hope no one barges in here. Patrick: That's it! I'll just barge in there. He tries to open the front door of Bubble Bass' house, but it's locked. Patrick: Dang it! (Commercial break, doo-doo-doo...) We see Mr. Rocko in the hospital, with SB next to him. SB: Are you okay? Mr. Rocko: I don't think so. I didn't know you were that crash-prone. SB: Yeah, I get that a lot. Mrs. Puff said I was unteachable. Mr. Rocko: Oh, I doubt that. She's been known to be impatient with a lot of people. She also pushes people around often. SB: That explains it. Mr. Rocko: Yeah, it does. Also, since I'm in the hospital, there's going to be a substitute teacher for the next few days. SB: Who's that? Mr. Rocko: Mrs. Puff. SB makes a neutral face while falling down like a Thwomp. Patrick is still trying to open Bubble Bass' door. Patrick: Aw, dagnabbit! Bubble Bass (still in the tub): I'm going to unlock the door so those guests can come in. Patrick: Aw, yes! He hides in a bush while Bubble Bass unlocks the door, then he sneaks inside as Bubble Bass gets back in the tub. Patrick sneaks his way to the bathroom door. There is a window next to it, and he can see Bubble Bass. Patrick: Whoever designed this place is not an astronaut. He spots the bubble bath solution. Patrick: Bingo! He tries to open the bathroom door, but it's locked. Patrick: Dang it! Meanwhile, SB is thinking of ways to heal Mr. Rocko quicker. SB: Hmm... I know! I'll whip up a healing potion... made with the best stuff in the sea. He goes back home to cook up a patty. However, he's out of patties! SB: I thought I had tons of this stuff! Gary: Meow. (Translation: That stuff was delicious.) SB: Gary, how dare you! Well, I guess I have no other choice. SB is next to the doors of the Krusty Krab. SB: This is it. The home of the Krabby Patty. I used to work here before I became the star of my own show. He opens the closed doors with a WHAM! SB goes to the patty vault to get some patties. He grabs two and exits the establishment. SB rushes back to the hospital to Mr. Rocko's room. Mr. Rocko: What's that? SB: The healthiest fast food in all of Bikini Bottom. Mr. Rocko: Could I try it? SB: Sure, why not? Mr. Rocko tries to catch the patties, but they slip out of his hands. Mr. Rocko: Runaway patties! Patrick has been staring in the window for the past half hour. Patrick: Ah, so relaxing... He falls asleep. SB is chasing down the bouncy patties. He goes through several hallways before catching one of them. The other patty grabs a laser gun off the wall of the room. Patty: You're toast- erm... sponge. He shoots at SB, but the laser misses him by about a millimeter, and the laser ricochets off the walls back to him. Patty: Dang i- He explodes. SB feeds Mr. Rock the remaining patty, and he suddenly feels great. Mr. Rocko: That patty's no lie. I feel great! Patrick wakes up to see an angry Bubble Bass. Bubble Bass: Get. Out. Now. Patrick gulps. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:2017